Chassis control technology has achieved noteworthy progress, thanks to advancements in sensing and computing technologies as well as advances in estimation and control theory. This has permitted the design of various control systems using active means to achieve a more maneuverable vehicle. One such enhancement is the control and adjustment of the tire forces through the braking force distribution control strategy, using a steering wheel angle sensor, a lateral accelerometer, and a yaw rate sensor to devise a yaw rate feedback control. Because the price of these different sensors, especially the yaw rate sensor, is still high, this technology is limited to a small number of vehicles. While the vehicle yaw rate can be computed as a function of the measured speeds of the un-driven wheels, the estimate fails to faithfully track the actual vehicle yaw during braking or when the vehicle exhibits an oversteer condition. What is desired is a yaw control that does not require a yaw sensor, but that can reliably control yaw even during conditions that degrade the validity of the estimated or computed yaw.